


The King's Love

by firagarif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Tagging All Characters, On Hiatus, Out of Character, Palletshipping, Unknownshipping - Freeform, Until I pick a direction or inspiration breaks through, animalistic urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firagarif/pseuds/firagarif
Summary: After Ghetsis was arrested, Team Plasma lingered quietly in the background. N earned the role as leader for the infamous team, but he turns away from them. Team Plasma realizes their king can't lead them when he has no driving force. With help from the mysterious Shadow Triad, the grunts manage to bring N his happiness. But he has yet to realize what a lie he's being told.Or in which case, the king's love is a little different then everyone else's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt something new, and I'm glad I've had such a friend to help me make this. Although she wasn't really in on the details. Kudos to her, really.
> 
> There might be something like smut later on, just a precaution.
> 
> Proceed with caution, keep all hands in the vehicle, and enjoy!

Chapter 1 of ?

~~

It was a cool autumn day. The cyclone Pokémon had already swept through Unova, blowing mild breezes. An abundance of yellow and orange crisp leaves catching the wind, flying off their branches to begin their journeys.

A black-haired boy quickly ran by, deposited leaves crunching noisily under his feet as he sped past. A small Pikachu chirped, following close behind his trainer.

"C'mon Pikachu, we're already late!" Ash beckoned as he swung his arms in front of him. Then behind. Then in front. And then behind again. His hands cutting the air as he ran forward in the forest of shedding trees.

'Pika!' The Pokémon responded back in somewhat distress, but it's speed didn't falter. Pikachu kept steadily behind Ash, and if the rodent had longer stubs of legs he probably would've outran his trainer by now. 

The raven boy laughed, finding his Pokémon's frustration amusing. He rubbed his head sheepishly, speed seeming to slow as air hit him head on now. "Sorry, sorry, I know why we're late. Don't remind me." The two didn't continue speaking; made it harder to breathe.

Ash rushed into the Pokémon Center, gasping as a familiar head of hair was at the front counter. A smile widely spread on the dark haired trainer's face as he ran up to them. Delia turned to face Ash, giving out her own surprised gasp as she was practically tackled into a hug. "Mom! I can't believe you really traveled all the way from Kanto!" Ash cried out, giving his mother a tight squeeze as greeting. He then pulled out of the hug, smile still vividly wide.

Delia placed her hands on Ash's cheeks, giving them an experimental pinch. "Oh of course sweetie! I wouldn't miss celebrating with my little boy for the world." She cooed to him and he blushed.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore!" He turned away; abashed. Just then, his Pokémon companion came running up from wherever he had been left behind at. The Pokémon didn't look happy with being left behind, but once he caught sight of Ash's mother; he seemed to forgive and forget.

'Pika-pi!' Pikachu chirped out, slowing and finally stopping at Delia's feet. Looking up at her.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu!" The older woman rhymed, kneeling down and opening her arms for the yellow mouse to jump up on. Pikachu did so, and Delia took the chance to cradle him like an infant. "D'aww," She teased her sons Pokémon by lightly rubbing his stomach. Then she giggled and gingerly poked the yellow stomach. "I'm glad to see you're both very nourished." Delia's message nearly slipped past Ash. Nearly.

"Eh?" He cried out, grabbing at the hem of his shirt. "Mom, I'm not fat." Ash paled as his mother laughed, waving it off. Pikachu too distracted to notice what the two were discussing.

"Sweetie, I was only kidding." Delia teased and Ash grumbled in annoyance. He crossed his arms begrudgingly, although he wasn't really mad. The woman noticed her son was mildly upset -not particularly offended- and slowly placed his Pikachu back on the ground. The electric mouse shook itself, setting on the floor to begin a grooming session. "How about we grab some dinner with Samuel and Gary then?" She asked, knowing the mention of food would perk him up again.

Ash gasped again, surprised. "Professor Oak's here?" He asked, and Delia nodded. "But, I thought he was backed up in autumn usually. Ya' know, bringing the Pokémon outside inside?" Ash waved his hand around to exaggerate the question. When his mom didn't respond, he continued. "And Gary too, thought he was still working on the island." Delia realized her son was full of questions.

She shook her head, dismissing his thoughts. "I'm sure if you ask them, they will tell you." The brunette suggested, knowing the answers but leaving it as a surprise. She didn't want to be the only witness to her son's reaction. "Now let's go. They're waiting for us at Café Sonata."

Both Gogoats pulled up to the small café located in the narrow alleyway. The two walking side-by-side until stopping at a small building. A maroon door stood out with the cement and brick walls of the surrounding buildings. The two of them knelt down and allowed Delia, Ash and Pikachu off their backs. They both stood and waited for some kind of payment. After a minute spent rummaging through her purse, Delia finally pulled out two silver coins. She handed them over to Ash who took the coins in a palm. He stepped over to the pair of Gogoats and deposited a coin each in both their satchels. The two cooed happily as they bolted past the raven and down the alley. Ash rubbed his head in confusion, before making his way back to his waiting mother.

"What an odd couple of Gogoats." She mindlessly commented, stepping up to the cafés entrance. Once Ash was behind her, she swung open the door and they both entered.

The raven pondered, before responding curiously. "A couple? There were only two." He was interrupted as a voice greeted Delia. The raven trainer blinked before moving around his mother. Samuel was seated at a small table that had two open inviting chairs. He had a half-full cup before him, which might've been the reason he looked rather flushed. 

"Hey, Ashy!" Gary greeted as well in front of the Professor with a grin. He was sipping slowly at what seemed to be hot tea, signified by the small paper tag dangling out of his mug.

Delia smiled, waving at the both of them, before taking an open seat beside the elder Oak. Ash nodded at this arrangement and took the seat in front of his mom and beside Gary. The Professor greeted his mother and they both started easy conversation. Just as silence seemed to settle between the two boys, Ash's Pikachu bristled against both their legs. Startling Gary beside him.

Pikachu jumped up onto the researchers lap to greet him. Gary giving a curt nod to the small Pokémon. He then looked back to Ash. "You don't look too much different." He bluntly stated, and the raven froze. Ash slowly steered his gaze to his friend.

The raven smirked. "Well I'm sorry to bring you bad news but I am 16 now." A waiter with a rag on his arm set down two glasses of water, before apologizing and turning to tend to another table.

"Huh," Gary breathed out. "You don't look a day older than 10." Both boys fell silent, eyeing the other curiously. Just as they both looked ready to break out into hisses and growls, Ash and Gary simultaneously burst out laughing.

The chestnuts hand found the ravens hair and ruffled it up to look even more unordered then usual. Delia and Samuel even paused speaking to look over at the two laughing. Ash leaned over, wrapping an arm around the younger Oak. "Oh, it's been too long since we've hung out." The raven stated, Gary nodding along.

"Way too long." The researcher stressed, giving Ash a squeeze from the current side hug. "You're lucky I get vacations Ashy. If not, I probably wouldn't be here now." Gary spoke between chuckles, before the two simmered down. The two boys faced each other with wide grins, happy to finally see each other again.

When his rival had became a researcher -similar to the Professor's path- Ash doubted they'd ever have time to hang out. Now that Gary didn't publicly pretend to have a stick up his butt and the two didn't have to pretend to be rivals, it was fun. Gary was always smiling, cracking jokes that would make that wholeheartedly laugh of his contagious. Ash and Gary had always been friends, and now that no one demanded a public image, they were free to do what they pleased.

It was odd, ever since Ash's initial loss in the Indigo Plateau, things with his friend became much better. When Gary knew Ash's destination to some place, he'd try to meet up. Occasionally making it in the nick of time to hang out privately and exchange stories. Even when he was in crowds, Gary provided Ash helpful advice, but in a stern way that the raven knew his friend faked. He played the part of rival real enough though, and Ash was glad that Gary was achieving his actual dream of being a researcher now. 

Ash gulped down several swigs of the water before wiping at his mouth with his dirtied sleeve. Making the chestnut-haired boy beside him chuckle with how unkempt that was. He was tempted to point out the napkin dispenser in front of him, but held back. "So," Ash paused, leaning over and grabbing some napkins. "What's this about 'vacation'?"

Delia and Samuel stopped talking and turned to Ash, presumably eavesdropping on the conversation. The three older occupants exchanged looks. Ash gulped, why were they making it so awkward.

"Well Ash," The Professor beside his mom managed to start. "We all wanted to celebrate you getting in the preliminary round of the Veratress Conference." Samuel paused, letting Ash nod to continue. "And we all reached a consensus. We are going to be staying in Unova for a month."

Ash's eyes widened and a smile spread thinly on his face. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Really? All of you?" He scanned the table. Gary was grinning ear-to-ear, Delia had an assuring light smile, and Samuel was nodding.

"Yes, we all wanted to throw a party but it was too big of a hassle, all different kinds of ideas and way too much planning." Gary added beside him, helping to guide Ash back into his seat he had jumped out of. Pikachu chirped lively on his lap, seeming to like the idea of having more company.

Ash blushed, looking away. "Well, getting in the preliminaries isn't that hard of a task. Even if I had beat Cameron, I still would've had to face a final opponent." The raven sighed out, quieting down at the end. He was reminded of his loss to Lucario and Cameron.

"What're you talking about, you did great Ashy!" Gary shouted, and the whole Café quieted down. He didn't mind the sudden attention. "You can't just under rate yourself like that. Pokémon are as strong as their trainers are. If you give up, they won't have any strength at all. You don't give up, ever. You got me Ash?" The researcher asked confidently. The raven groaned, head falling onto the table.

"I can't train my Pokémon properly. They may be strong but I don't have the power to match that strength they have. How can I be a trainer if I can't even give them an achievement of winning a single league." He turned his head to face the group who collectively shared worried looks. Ash sighed through his nose. "Sorry everyone, it's just hard to never succeed. I feel like I've let all my Pokémon down."

And there was that stern look back on Gary that looked so misplaced. "Ash Ketchum. You have not let any of your Pokémon down. Do you hear me?" The researchers eyes showed he meant every word he spoke. It peeked Ash's interest to see him so invested in this topic the raven just wanted to drop.

Samuel quickly jumped in, holding up a finger for Gary to pause his thoughts. "That's quite alright Ash. Being a trainer can be tedious work, especially if it feels like nothings been accomplished. But I assure you, you've achieved a lot that many people believed couldn't be done. Not only have you stopped countless teams like Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and recently Plasma; but you also managed to undo most of their plans. Defeating and sealing away legendary Pokémon is no easy feat. Take a guess at how many legendaries Cameron has persuaded to not destroy the world. Not that many, right? The fact you've encountered them is enough, imagine the exhilarating feeling you'd get when you have the chance to battle one. Your Pokémon aren't ashamed of you as a trainer." Pikachu chirped in agreement, hopping off the researchers lap and onto it's trainers. The electric mouse soothingly nudged Ash's chest. A reassuring gesture that Pikachu spoke without words.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash thanked him, petting the Pokémon between his ears. The trainer then looked back up at the table occupants. "And thanks to you too. Mom, Professor and Gary. I'm glad I get to spend a month with you." His smile slowly came back to life and Gary seemed infected by giving a smile back.

Professor Oak managed a couple of coins from his coat pocket, placing them by his now-empty glass. "I'm glad you're feeling better Ash. We should all head to the hotel before it gets dark though." Samuel stood, slowly moving around Delia. He helped her up by pulling out her chair and pushing it back under the table. Gary and Ash both stood and followed the older two out of Café Sonata. The group shuffled outside into the alleyway lit up by the setting sun. Delia and Samuel went in front of the younger friends.

"Hey mom, Professor." Ash spoke up and they both turned to face him. The group stopped walking. "Could me and Gary walk around Castelia City for a bit?" He asked tentatively.

Gary beside him jokingly chided in, knowing how much Ash hated being corrected. "Gary and I~."

Ash huffed out his cheeks in a Jigglypuff manner before turning to his mother again. He really wanted to hang out with Gary again and try to catch up with his old friend.

"Hmm." Delia hummed, thoughtfully aware Ash and Gary hadn't seen each other in a long time. "I don't know."

Samuel nodded. "I'm okay with it, as long as you both arrive back at the hotel before 10." Delia looked at the older researcher before nodding towards his son.

"Well it couldn't hurt for you two to catch up. Just make sure you don't stay out too long." Delia commanded, motherly instinct on overdrive. Ash nodded, agreeing to be back at the hotel before 10. He waved a goodbye before the group split into two and went seperate ways. The call of "stay safe!" from his mom very belated but he was happy to be reminded she cared about him.

The two walked, practically attached by limb, as they ventured down the many roads of Castelia City. Pikachu had decided to join his mom and the Professor back to the hotel, probably to claim blankets before anyone else had the chance to even notice they existed.

The pair during their travel passed a Casteliacone stand and ordered two vanilla cones. The woman behind the corner, with a peppy smile, took the coins from Gary before serving up two fresh Casteliacones. Ash quickly ate his like he'd never eaten before, while Gary slowly savoured his. Just as he leveled the ice cream with the edge of the cake cone, did he offer the rest to Ash. And soon, both Casteliacones had been eaten. The pair stopped several times to observe the windows of shops and stores, even went into the Battle Company. But neither had any Pokémon on them and had to walk away from several challenges.

Sooner than expected, 9 PM rolled around. Fireworks regularly set off by this time, blew up in the sky. Ash and Gary had managed to sneak onto the closed Liberty Pier and sit on the end to watch the light show. The two were silent, watching fireworks light up the black sky. "What's the occasion?" Gary suddenly asked. The raven himself was unsure how to respond.

"It could be several things, really. I'm not sure. But I'm pretty confident it has to do with Ghetsis and Colress being arrested. Unova just wants to celebrate the liberation the heroes gave them." He sighed, leaning back against the wooden planks under him.

Gary nodded, understanding what his friend meant. "They're celebrating your winning against Team Plasma." He encouraged Ash to accept this statement. He was one of the main reasons Ghetsis was in jail as of now. The raven sighed, knowing it was probably false. He had help in the arrest of Ghetsis. Iris, Cilan, the Pokémon, and N. It was all a collective effort that proved effective. 

Ash chuckled at the thought. He really was down rating himself. "Thanks Gary." He whispered as a firework exploded into a stream of colors. Another followed, in the form of a yellow Pikachu. Too bad he didn't have his Pokémon with him to witness that.

Once the fireworks finished up, the two boys stood and gave their bodies an experimental stretch. The pair then hooked together, Gary's arm wrapping over the shorter boy's shoulders. They still had a half hour before Delia and the Professor would be mad, the taller reminded Ash. With a nod, they both headed back to the hotel. The raven yawned, tired from the day he had nearly finished.

A large building, billboard in front of it that read 'GAME FREAK', was the hotel they'd be staying at. Luckily Ash was allowed to stay as well, as long as he shared a room with Gary. It sure beat a Pokémon Center any night.

The two used Gary's keycard to enter the room and immediately plopped down on the bed, exhausted. A giddy laugh erupted from Ash who seemed to be in disbelief his mom, Gary and the Professor were actually here. In Unova. Not in Pallet Town in Kanto. Or some far off island he could never remember the name of. "C'mon Ashy, pick a side of the bed." Gary muttered with a mouth full of toothpaste. The cause -a toothbrush- in his hand. Just as the researcher spit out the mint-flavored paste, did he rinse his mouth and spit the water out too.

Finishing in the bathroom, Gary came back into the bedroom. Seeing Ash sprawled over the entirety of the bed and already asleep. With a tired sigh, he discarded his shirt and lightly pushed the raven towards the end of the bed. Once he had enough room to lay down, the researcher slipped under the covers and let himself fall into a dreamless snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a belated valentine's day gift? I don't know where this story is headed, if anywhere, so keep an open mind if you want to continue reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to read my Pokémon one-shot "Redder than a Magmar" for some clarification. I'll leave it to you to think about their relationship.
> 
> N still has a while to go before he's introduced, I hope I'll do him some justice.

Chapter 2 of ?

~~

Ash woke up, eyes blinking awake. He was still exhausted, and would've turned over to fall back asleep, but was confined by some restraint around his chest. Since when did he get in this really comfy bed, with a comforting warmth behind him. "Stop moving Ashy~." Gary behind him shuffled to press his face in the crook of his neck. His warm breaths feeling nice on his skin. Oh yeah, since they had arrived late and very tired at the hotel. Ash blushed, realizing Gary was holding him in place. Probably kicked him awake while sleeping. Again. With a sigh, the trainer closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, Gary was gone and he rolled over to claim the bed as his own. He was about to get up to search for his friend when he recognized the sound of running water. The researcher was showering, nevermind. He laid back down in defeat, pretending to sleep until he finished up. Once Gary had appeared again, Ash sat up, greeted with an audibly excited 'good morning'. The raven returned the greeting and rubbed at his tired eyes, watching Gary travel around the room in search for something.

Whatever he was looking for was found and he returned beside Ash, sitting on the edge of the bed. The trainer yawned, stretching his stiff limbs. Mornings were always so hard for him. Gary shifted around, and Ash realized he was putting on shoes. "Going somewhere?" He yawned out, gaining a chuckle from his friend.

"Soon, yes. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late breakfast and head to Nacrene City. I really wanted to check out the museum. Supposedly they are uncovering a new fossil exhibit today." Gary requested and Ash nodded his head in an 'okay'. The researchers smile widened, grateful his friend wanted to accompany him to the museum. Just because he was on vacation didn't mean he couldn't still follow his passion.

While Ash slowly began to get ready, Gary packed a small bag for traveling light with. It included several necessities like water and a couple of energy bars, while a flashlight, batteries for said flashlight, extra Pokeballs, and potions followed. He knew like second instinct that Ash would try to initiate a battle somewhere along the lines. And he was better safe then sorry.

The trainer finished, stomping to slide his foot into the shoe with clear difficulty. Once he had gotten his running shoes on, Gary stood and opened the hotel room door. "Ready?" He asked Ash. The trainer nodded, stepping into the hallway. Gary closed the room door and headed down the hall. This confused Ash momentarily, who could've sworn they had entered this hall from the opposite direction. Before he could ask, Gary had stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it, waiting for a response. As expected, Delia opened the door, and smiled at the two of them.

Pikachu from inside the room chirped and ran into the hall, managing to jump up on Ash's shoulder. The trainer pet his Pokémon's head. "Good to see you too bud. You didn't cause mom any trouble, did you?" He asked Pikachu. The Pokémon chirped, shaking his head to show he did not bother the older Ketchum.

While Gary and Delia finished sharing few words, they begin their journey down to the lobby of the hotel. The man behind the counter greeted them a good evening, which both teens kindly returned before leaving the building. The researcher and trainer looked around Castelia City in the mid-afternoon and realized very few people were in the streets. They were silently thankful and made their way down to the Pokémon Center on Liberty Avenue.

Once they walked in the Center, they were immediately greeted by Nurse Joy and an Audino behind the counter. Ash and Gary once again returned the greeting before moving towards the small green computer. Gary took out his Pokedex and held it in front of the machine. The computer recognized the Pokedex and turned on. "Welcome Gary Oak." Dexter's voice greeted as a list of available Pokémon appeared on screen. The researcher took no haste, selecting Arcanine and Dodrio. Once he confirmed he wanted those Pokémon, two Pokeballs rolled out of the machine. Gary collected his Pokémon before stepping away from the machine. The screen turning off.

Ash insisted he didn't need any of his Pokémon for the escapade. Gary agreed and they left the Pokémon Center. Once the two were outside, did Arcanine's ball show up in the researchers hand. "You know where Nacrene City is, right?" Gary asked. Ash nodded.

"Yep!" The trainer replied, watching his friend. Gary let out Arcanine, who bristled due to the wind that was refreshing after days of confinement. The legendary Pokémon knelt down, already knowing what the pair wanted him to do. Ash sat in the front, while Gary sat behind him. Pikachu was perched on Arcanine's head.

Once both trainers and small Pokémon were secure on the Arcanine, did the large Pokémon burst to life, speeding down the streets of Castelia City. People hardly minded, riding Pokémon not too rare in Unova itself. 

After about an hour of Ash steering Arcanine, did the tall structure of Nacrene Museum finally come into view. Gary's eyes lit up at the buildings size, while Ash cheered for successfully not getting them lost. Arcanine barked happily and pulled up in front of the museum. Gary and Ash jumped off the large Pokémon's back, Pikachu jumping onto Ash's head. Once the researcher had put his Pokémon away, did the trio walk up to the museum. Just to see two wooden doors shut and locked with a small note dangling in the wind. The trainer took hold of the paper and scanned it, a frown forming on his face.

"Says the museum is closed for the morning and they'll be opening again at two." Ash sighed, releasing the paper to struggle with the wind. Gary nodded, they could always come back. Pikachu gave off a devastated chirp. Gary once more let Arcanine out, who was happy to be out again. "What're you getting Arcanine out for?" Ash asked curiously, eyeing the Pokémon and then his friend.

Gary just shook his head in disbelief. "We should head over to Striaton City then, not much we can do here." 

Ash's face lit up. "Perfect! We can meet up with Cilan and his brothers. Oh, Cilan makes some really good food." The trainer assured Gary who nodded in response.

The three mounted Arcanine again, Pikachu taking its former position on his head. 'Pika!' It cried out and Arcanine howled back. Pikachu led the large dog Pokémon to Striaton City, truthfully because he knew Ash had difficulty with directions.

Not too long later, the city of Striaton appeared. Arcanine parked in front of the Gym, barking to alert they arrived. Both teens dismounted Arcanine again. Ash allowed Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder before entering the butler café. They were greeted by three simultaneous voices. Which belonged to Cress, Chili and Cilan together. Ash waved at Cilan who smiled and ran up to him.

"Ash! I thought you were going back home." The gym leader commented, curiously gazing at Gary. "Um, who are you? I don't believe I've ever seen you here?" He asked shyly.

Ash smiled sheepishly up at Cilan. "Yeah, well I was planning on it. Until my mom said she wanted to visit Unova, and before I know it, I'm hanging out with most of Pallet Town."

Gary nodded, Cilan assuming the researcher lived in Kanto. "I'm Gary Oak. Pokémon researcher in the making." He introduced himself. 

The gym leader took his hand, giving it a slow shake. "My names Cilan. And I uh-. I want to be a Pokémon Connoisseur." The two shared smiles. Chili slowly came over to the group, menus in hands.

"Ash, back so soon?" The red head asked, looking over the group.

The raven trainer shook his head, but then halted and started nodding. "Yeah, yeah. We stopped by for lunch." Ash stated sheepishly, rubbing his head.

Chili gasped, dragging a confused Ash to an open table. The fire type trainer set a menu down and rushed to seat the dumbfounded raven trainer. "You've come to the right place. Your meal is on me." Chili smiled, remembering when Ash helped him get over his doubt. He doubted himself as a trainer, and the raven managed to cure him. Chili proudly stood as a gym leader in Striaton City now, never turning down a challenge.

Ash smiled nervously. "Are you sure? I can pay for my meal." But Chili dismissed the offer.

The red gym leader held up his notepad, watching in the corner of his eye as Gary seated himself at the table. "May I start you off with a drink?" He asked, Ash nodding.

In between breaks when the tables didn't need tending to, the corresponding gym leader would sit down and bring up idle chat with Ash and Gary. Pikachu eating happily away at a bowl of ketchup. Once one brother would leave, another would appear and stray completely onto another topic. The trainer and researcher didn't mind though. Cilan had served Ash an omelette, while Gary only wanted some toast. 

Sooner then later, it was time the trio headed back to Nacrene City to visit the museum. Gary insisting they arrive before a crowd could form. Ash complied, calling over Cress currently on break, asking for the bill without Chili's discount. The water type brother smiled, looking between Ash and Gary. He then spoke quietly with a rather pleased look. "There is no check, I'll pay for your bill. I really can't tell you how grateful I am to you for cheering up my brother." Cress thanked the trainer, who nervously smiled back.

"Chili's a great trainer, and I'm glad I had the chance to aspire someone as much I apparently have. In fact, all three of you trainers are awesome. I'm glad I know you guys." He blushed, realizing what he had just said.

Cress chuckled, shuffling his hand to cover his mouth. He then met Ash's gaze and smiled wider. "Thank you Ash, and I know we all are glad to have met you." The blue brother spoke as representative. He slowly pulled the raven into a hug, giving his back a soothing rub. No doubt in his mind did the trainer suffer a dilemma just as Chili once did. "Go win a league, I know you can." Cress finally pulled out of the hug, before running off to take a waiting tables order. Ash huffed, turning to Gary after a moment in silence.

"Ready to go check out the fossil exhibit?" Gary asked, earning an earnest nod from his friend beside him. Even Pikachu agreed with a chirp, red blotches of ketchup painted his face.

Arcanine once more transported them from city to city, stopping right outside the familiar Nacrene City Museum. The trio entered the large building, the researcher finding the interior much more intriguing then the exterior. He gazed around at everything, eyes training mostly on the large fossilized Dragonite standing on the middle podium.

Lenora was speaking with a female scientist in front of the exhibit, before she noticed Ash's presence and excused herself from the scientist. "Ash, long time no see!" She beckoned the trio over, scanning over the new member briefly. The gym leader reached over and hugged Ash, giving him a pat on the back before departing from the embrace. "Glad to see you again." She smiled and slowly glanced over to Gary. "And you must be?"

"Gary. Gary Oak. I'm a Pokémon researcher." The chestnut responded, offering the gym leader a hand. Lenora chuckled and took the hand in a tight grasp. When she shook his hand, it nearly made Gary tremble at her strength.

"Professor Oak's grandson, right?" She asked, and Gary begrudgingly nodded. He didn't like being recognized through his old man. The gym leader noticed the smallest hint of distress. "Didn't mean to offend you or anything of the sort." She claimed loudly and Gary found it almost hard to talk around her. "In case you weren't aware, I'm Lenora. And I'm the gym leader of Nacrene's Gym."

Ash jumped between the two, arm pointedly stuck out towards Dragonite. "When did you get that?" Lenora chuckled before she began to explain a group of scientists had dug it up in Unova not too long ago. And when Ash asked why it was so important, she delved further into the subject by explaining Dragonites weren't native to living in the Unova region.

Lenora continued on in a lecture about Dragonites and Unova. She was rather talkative. But Gary wasn't really surprised, considering she worked in a library of books concerning everything Pokémon. Just as she went to summarize the distinct reasons of a Dragonite being in Unova, did the lights above head flicker.

The employees at the front desks ducked for cover and both managed to hit their panic buttons. Alarms blaring loudly in the once quiet museum. A whoosh of wind erupted into the large room and a thick purple smog spread through the air. Gary, Ash, Lenora and Pikachu exchanged panicked looks. The ground spun and Ash backed away, breaking into a coughing fit. Must've accidentally inhaled the fumes. The world spun again and he fell back, darkness taking over.

"Ash!" Gary cried out, muffled by the cloth he held over his nose. Pikachu chirped for it's trainer, before it too fell unconscious. Lenora grunted, realizing the Pokémon she had on hand couldn't do anything with the possibly lethal gas.

"Gary," She glanced over at the researcher who looked worried. They both turned towards a loud bang, expecting something to jump out at any given moment. The young Oak remembered quickly that he had Dodrio and reached over for it. The red Pokeball expanded in his hand. With a sigh, Gary let out the three-headed Pokémon.

Dodrio cawed, before it fluffed up it's tail feathers. Gary should let it out more often, he remarked in his head. "Dodrio, use Whirlwind!" The researcher commanded and the Pokémon obliged with another cry. It's red tail feathers began to flap quickly, and stirred up a wind current quite effortlessly. Then Dodrio whirled around, whipping the wind around and sucking up the purple smoke. After the smog was all cleared, did Dodrio aim the attack at the open doors and sent the Whirlwind spiralling outside. It dissolved into the air, leaving the blue sky as clear as it was.

Gary called back Dodrio, proud his Pokémon had achieved such an attack and with it's accuracy as dusty as it was. Pikachu chirped alarmingly and Gary turned back to him. Then he realized dreadfully Ash and Lenora were gone. Pikachu was still dazed by the smoke, but nonetheless confused where his trainer was. Lenora was jogging from the back of the museum, a worried look spread on her face. "I managed to turn off the panic alarm. But sadly I must say the attackers have seemingly taken Ash." She frowned, looking around for any damage done to the building itself.

Gary didn't understand. Who took him? How had they taken him so quickly? And what did they want with Ash? "Cameras. You have cameras set up in the museum, right?" The researcher scanned the walls for search of a digital lens. But he was surprised when Lenora shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Gary. I didn't think anyone would steal from my museum with a Gym resting right under it. Forgive me." Lenora bowed to Gary, seeing the boy so upset. A very forlorn look on her face. "But I assure you, by all means will I find the culprit and get Ash back."

 _"We've caught him, heading back to the castle now."_ A cloaked figure spoke into a small watch on his wrist. The gadget beeped yellow before turning black. With a smirk under his mask, did the cloaked figure continue running down the road. Two similar looking men followed behind, one carrying a large brown bag on his back.

The trio jumped off a Braviary and onto the small bridge leading inside the castle. They continued running on foot until meeting up with a group of Team Plasma grunts. The grunts were looking at the dark clad trio in expectancy. The leader -signified by no visual difference- stepped up. _"As followers of Ghetsis, we, the Shadow Triad, hereby welcome Natural Harmonia Gropius as the new king of Team Plasma. We shall greet our leader with a gift; a sign of our ownership to him."_ The Triad leader snapped his fingers and the other two quickly made due of untying the bags ties and knots. _"Team Plasma will live on!"_ He chanted as the other two Triad members flipped the bag to let a limp body fall out. Ash lay still, breathing lightly, as the spectating grunts cheered for a job well done.

Finally, N might lead Team Plasma, once he earned what he desired from his team.


	3. Chapter 3

The grunt huffed, the large weight being rather heavy to drag around. He rambled in his head, pondering how heavy the boy actually was. He certainly did not look to be the estimated pounds.

Finally, the male grunt hoisted up the raven trainer into a small chair, struggling to keep him upright. The room they were in now was dimly lit, with only a chair and a large console at the back of the room. A scientist in the room ran over to help him, placing cuffs around the boy's wrists and legs. The two managed to back up and watch as Ash slacked in the chair, but did not fall. The grunt cheered momentarily before saying his farewell and taking his leave. Leaving the trainer to the scientist.

The man straightened his glasses. With a sigh, he ran to the back of room and up to the dashboard. The console had several buttons, all different sizes and colors. He tapped on a few keys, before returning to Ash. The trainer hadn't moved. A small panel opened in the ceiling tiles, and landed on the ground. The scientist approached and knelt down to examine it. Three Pokeballs were snuggly fit into slots all around the panel. He took them out, then pressed a small button on the panel. It levitated briefly before returning to its former spot in the ceiling. Impossible to notice to anyone who wasn't aware it transported Pokeballs all throughout the lab. An excellent way to stash Pokémon without anyone knowing. The man eyed the red Pokeballs, before pointing them to the front of the room. Three beams shot out and a Hypno, Sigilyph and an Alakazam appeared.

"Sigilyph, Alakazam," The scientist turned to Ash with a smirk. "Aim your most powerful Hypnosis attack." The Pokémon obliged, honing two beams of red light at the trainer. Ash was immediately awake in gasps of air and screams in pain, both fighting to gain access to his throat. "Hypno, use Confusion." The scientist added, and the short, stubby yellow Pokémon began to swing around his pendulum.

The bespectacled man then held up his hand for the trio to stop. Now it was just Ash's heavy breathing and his struggling against the metal confinements. "Why-. Why are you doing this? Who are you? What's going on?!" He breathed out, exhausting him further. The attacks bit at his skin, even though they weren't physical.

"I'm a scientist that works for Team Plasma, and I'm going to be the deliverer for the King." He smirked, sliding his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

The trio resumed on command, Ash's screaming continuing to echo in the room. Several minutes more and the scientist halted attacks again. No such luck in getting through to the boy. While another barrage of attacks came down on the trainer again, the scientist went back to his dashboard. He tapped a few more keys into the console. This had to work. Returning back beside the Pokémon's sides, did he order they stop again. Ash was still crying out to be freed. He was still struggling and he still remained to have a free will.

The wall behind the scientist and Pokémon trembled. It slid open, allowing a large cannon to get through. The cannon was white with small blue details all around. It was then operated by a grunt who seemingly appeared from behind it, aimed from afar at Ash. It hummed to life, end of it glowing a vibrant red. The trainer paled, and struggled further, asking what they planned to do to him. A simple smirk from the scientist was all he got in response as it shot out and enraptured his entire mind. The trainer screamed, before completely falling back against the chair with a final grown and turned quiet. His breathing was heavily laboured, but he didn't seem to have difficulty maintaining it. Once his breathing quieted, Ash's eyes flicked upward, and red eyes stared out blankly.

"Wonderful, it worked." The scientist clasped his hands together, before signalling the grunt take their cannon and leave.

Hypno, Sigilyph and Alakazam were called back into Pokeballs and set on the dashboard for healing. After the scientist had pressed a few more buttons on the expansive control console, did he return back to the King's gift. Ash hadn't faltered his gaze. With a sigh, the scientist snapped his fingers, gaining the trainers attention. "Ash, you will follow all commands thoroughly. Do you understand?" The scientist asked. The trainer nodded, making the scientist smirk. 

Glad to see the cannon had done the trick, did the scientist pull out a small capped syringe. He then pulled out a small bottle with liquid and watched it slosh around in it's container. He took off the plastic cap for the needle and poked it into the bottles top. He carefully sucked up the liquid inside the glass with the syringe before turning back to Ash. The scientist took his sleeve and wiped the boy's arm before slowly inserting the needle into his skin. He slowly pushed down and watched as the liquid disappeared into the boy's fore arm. The scientist pulled out the needle slowly, capping it and disposing of it properly before returning to Ash and placing a small round bandaid on the insertion point. He then removed the cuffs and instructed Ash to stand.

The trainer fumbled to stand, and his balance teetered, falling face first on the ground. An Arceus-awful crack sounded throughout the lab, making the scientist sigh in annoyance. He knelt down near the trainer. "Come now Ash, get up." He commanded, watching as the raven-haired boy unsteadily picked himself off the floor with his arms. His face was caked with blood that had spawned from his nose. Atleast he knew what the crack was now. The boy was flinching a lot, his face screaming in pain. But he wasn't supposed to be showing it, much to the doctor's dismay. 

Ash made it back onto wobbly feet, and the doctor decided it would be best to not smash his face in, so he provided an arm for the boy to take. The trainer took it as offered, and the two headed out of the room. They were now in a wide corridor, several doors up ahead and behind. The doctor pulled at Ash and led him down the hall. A door at the end of the hall was where they stopped. The scientist stepped up to it, giving the doorknob an experimental twist. It opened, and he motioned Ash in. The trainer nodded, his balance a bit more steadier. Ash was then led further inside by the scientist. The dark room opened up, light filtering in by a large hole in the wall.

Several platforms rised high stood, some small walkways attaching each one. The scientist didn't take notice in Ash's slowing speed, continued through the trail, only stopping when he reached the stairs. With another sigh, the man turned to Ash to see the boy hadn't even crossed over the first small bridge. The surface had nothing under it to secure it in place, but it wasn't going to collapse unless some heavy weight decided to pound against it.

"We must continue up the castle. Ash, get over here." The scientist urged, and the trainer gave him a stern nod. He hurriedly rushed over the platforms, his fear seemingly gone. The two of them then continued up the staircase, opened the door at the top, and stood in another large hallway. Only three doors were in this corridor, plenty of space equally between them. The scientist walked up to the middle room, and guided the trainer in. He closed the door and motioned Ash to follow him. This room was bright, fluorescent lights glaring from the ceiling. It looked like it belonged to a child. There was a large half pipe for a skateboard, a hanging basketball hoop, toys littered the floor, as well as posters around the walls.

"Take a seat." The bespectacled man commanded, pointing to the small bench pressed to the wall. Ash did so, hands neatly placed in his lap. The scientist looked him up and down, noticing his clothing was a bit torn. He made mental note of it before leaning over and grabbing a first aid kit under the bench. It was usually for his King, when he would skateboard, then fall. Or play basketball and trip. He was always a clumsy kid. 

He popped open the plastic container, revealing bandages, tubes of medicine, tweezers, alcohol pads, and pretty much every necessity for basic health. After a bit of rummaging, he dug out a large roll of bandages and one small tan band-aid. There was also a small canister of water and a rag that he took out. Once he'd finished collecting items, the scientist kicked the large first aid kit back under the seat, turning back to the subject at hand. Ash's red eyes were watching him move around, devoid of previous emotions or expressions; all replaced with a blank stare. The scientist got to work bandaging and cleaning his bloodied face then scanned his arms and legs for burns. After bandaging his shoulders which oddly had seemed to take the blunt of the attacks, the scientist put away the medical supplies. He was looking over Ash carefully, inspecting any small tweaks he had still not made.

With a simple shake of his head to bury plans, did he smile up at the blank trainer. "While we were at the lab, I injected you with a bit of Pokémon DNA." The man watched as the raven nodded, reaching over and rubbing at the small circular bandage on his arm. "I've done such a thing exclusively for two reasons. One being it's power to communicate and connect with our King easier. He's at ease and gets along extremely well with Pokémon, allowing you to also sense his emotions and feelings. Number two is much more complex. Ash, if you ever feel bizarre or something is off with how you feel, I want you to imagine yourself as a whole. Then I'd also like you to find the nearest grunt and tell them somethings wrong." Ash nodded along to this, gaining a smirk from the scientist. All was going according to plan. "Now, take in a breath and imagine seeing your face in the mirror. Seeing brown eyes looking back. I'd like you to know what color your eyes are." The man said, watching weary red eyes flick toward him. But with a nod, Ash closed his eyes and gave out a breath. He slowly reopened his eyes, revealing a dulled hazel gaze. 

The scientist nodded in approval once more, all proving rather fruitful. "Wonderful, wonderful." Ash looked towards him, but his gaze seemed to be looking straight past. "We are nearly done. You can almost see your King and new master. The final job is to provide you new clothes. A dirty trainer tier such as what you are wearing now will not do." The trainer didn't make a notion of disagreeing, even if he wanted to. The older man stood and walked across the room. Ash stood to follow, but stopped when the scientist held up his hand. "Sit back down, I'll be right back with proper attire." He stated, looking over Ash once more before leaving out the door.

The trainer sat in silence, gazing all across the room. Nothing of much interest here. The silence pressed on longer.

The scientist returned to the room, several articles of clothing draped on his arm. He neared the bench once more, holding up the shirt on top. "Come on, get undressed." He commanded, Ash slowly nodding at some unease. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. The trainer deposited it onto the floor, eyeing the new shirt in his hands. "Well go ahead, put it on. It's a bit long on you but that won't matter much." He smirked, watching as the trainer easily slipped into the baggy dress-shirt. His pants were long and baggy, much to the scientists disliking. The man scanned over the shorts resting on his arm, finally settling on a red pair. It matched the white long shirt currently draped over Ash. "And this too." He added, holding it out for the trainer.

Ash quickly pulled on the shorts over his briefs, looking over to the scientist for further instruction. The sleeves of his white shirt draped over his hands, concealing them and his arms completely. The scientist nodded, looking over the trainer. "Good, good. I believe now we may visit the King." He spoke, popping the kink in his back, before striding over to the door. Ash nodded in response, slowly following with his gaze set on the floor. 

The two of them exited the room, both stepping into the hallway. Golden arches glistened from the sunlight provided through the tall windows. Ash kept his gaze on the floor while the scientist led him to the next neighbouring room. Once the bespectacled man had held the door open for Ash, did the trainer realize that it provided a much more at-home feel to it.

There was a large, plush sofa in the front of the room, pointed at a television and speaker set on the left. Behind the sofa, to the right, there was a small table and chairs around it. A small paper bag rested on the tables wood, ruffling when the air conditioner started up. Ash looked around at the small room, before heading into the next, cut-off area. Past the wall that separated them from the table and sofa; a large bedroom with a walk-in closet and bathroom. It seemed to be a snug living quarters, considering Team Plasma was a very sinister organization.

The scientist peeked into the bedroom, giving it a quick look over, before focusing on the trainer. Ash was standing beside the bed, his hand resting on the mattress. "The King will be here momentarily. Please, make yourself comfortable." He commented, gaining a silent nod from Ash. The scientist accepted the response, walking out of the room and back into the corridors.

Ash patted down the bed, feeling the texture of the blankets and comforters. Once he seemed to find them comfortable did he slowly seat himself on the edge of the mattress. He glanced around, then leaned back onto the blankets and pillows.

~~

Lenora tried her best to assure Gary that Ash was alright and there was no reason to fret but the Pokémon researcher refused to believe her. He was very distraught, the gym leader could sense. Her apologies went mostly ignored as Gary tried to come up with possible ideas of getting Ash back from whoever had taken him. What would he say to Delia and Gramps? How could he possibly explain that Ash was currently missing?

Pikachu, just as upset and confused as Gary, tugged at the ex-trainers pant leg. The small Pokémon gave a sad chirp, making Gary kneel down to comfort the poor creature. He picked up Pikachu into an embrace, rubbing his hand through the Pokémon's fur. In turn, Pikachu rubbed it's muzzle into his purple shirt. "I'm sorry, Pikachu. I'm very sorry." Gary cried out, resting his head on top of the yellow mouses. Pikachu cried out painfully, curling itself into a ball.

Gary somewhat sniffled, reminding himself that they'd find Ash. Their was no way the kidnappers could've gotten very far. With his mind still a bit discombobulated, the chesnut-haired boy lifted his head. "But we'll find him. Won't we?" He asked Pikachu who blearily looked up at Gary. The flame was set ablaze in the researchers eyes. Pikachu smiled throughout the loss of his trainer and nodded, flinging away tears with a swipe of his paw. Gary smiled down at Pikachu, glad the Pokémon looked much more happier now. The Pokémon chirped it's name to signify it too was filled anew with determination to find Ash.

The researcher said his farewell to Lenora who insisted she'd find his friend, and walked out of the Nacrene Museum. A gust of wind blew past him and his hair got caught up in it, waving in the air. Gary unclipped Arcanine's Pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air. He nearly shouted the legendary Pokémon's name out of habit but the idea was quickly discarded once he remembered the urgent matters he needed to be tending to. This was no time to be loofing around. Arcanine was called out and Gary and Pikachu boarded the yippy Pokémon that was thrilled to be out again. It really showed how much his Pokémon appreciated being out of their capsules.

Gary gave Arcanine a soothing rub on the neck, trying to calm his nerves. He needed to remind himself not to lose faith. Ash would be found, he was sure of it. With one final reassuring breath, Gary settled his mind on finding Ash as quickly as possible. "Arcanine!" Gary shouted to his Pokémon, which yipped back in response. The large dog underneath him rumbled, making the researcher tremble a little. His voice was clipped albeit frantic. "Follow Ash's scent." The Arcanine barked, shaking it's mane and stretching it's legs. Then, Arcanine took off and shot forward, making it's two passengers lurch.

The search began.

~~

Several grunts were crowded around the door, whispering and quietly speaking. "What will he think? What will he do?" He quietly pondered if they were talking about him. It was a possibility. But what about him? What could he have possibly done to make them question his very actions.

"What are all of you doing here?" Natural hissed at them, startling the group of grunts. He didn't like the grunts, not after his adoptive father stood him up and completely betrayed him and his trust. The group shuffled out of his way, bowing to him respectively. He eyed them all carefully, cautious to read their expressions as best as possible. "Well, speak up. What's the talk about?" N placed his hand firmly on the door handle, twisting it. "Is it something in here?" He asked, gaining mumbles and muttered answers from the group of grunts.

"Sir, we have disobeyed your direct orders. You told us to stop, and yet we went through with our pla-." One male grunt with black hair began to speak in a distressed tone, but a female grunt with orange hair interrupted him.

"King, we brought you a present to take with you on the throne. Team Plasma hopes you will accept our gift, and accept our invitation as Team Plasma's rightful ruler." The grunt bowed out, a few shy grunts in the back muttering something under their breaths. The green haired enigma let out a sigh.

He shook his head, remembering the last gift the grunts had given him. They were always too loyal. If he ever showed interest in something, the grunts of Team Plasma felt obligated to provide it for their 'King'. He wanted no association with the group, but they provided him a home and he couldn't seem to just walk away. Today's gift could be anything. He sighed again, almost not wanting to see what was behind the door. "You are dismissed then." He commanded quickly, some grunts hardly registering considering how fast he talked. But they seemed to get the gist of it and split within a few seconds.

N slowly twisted open the knob, this time pushing open the door and revealing the living room. Nothing was out of order. He searched under each cushion, in every drawer, on every shelf; for something different about his home. Nothing. So perhaps not a household object, but then what. Hopefully not a Pokémon again. Natural flicked off the light in the living room, shuffling into his bedroom. The moon from outside did not give the room much lighting. N recognized a prone figure on the bed, but chalked it up to the darknesses tricks. He let his hand guide over the wall, finding a small switch. N flicked it on, fluorescent ceiling lights brightening the room into a light grey contrast.

Ash had yet to move, his steady and quiet breaths hardly audible. The green haired man gasped at the sight of the black haired trainer. "Ash? Ash!? What are you doing here!?" He quickly blurted out, running up to the side of the bed. The raven slowly opened his eyes and looked up at N's looming figure. Ash hesitated before picking himself up off the bed.

He didn't speak, only gave Natural a somewhat bland expression. "Ash, you're not supposed to be here." The raven blinked, lightly leaning his head to the side, almost as if curious. "Get out, now." N finally commanded.

Ash's eyes widened momentarily, before his eyes looked to the ground. He nodded silently, standing off the bed. The trainer gave a courteous nod as a farewell before stepping up to the large window that allowed moonlight in. He unlocked the clip and pushed it open, allowing a light breeze to fill the room. As the wind continued to whoosh past him in large gulps, the raven climbed onto the window sill. He slowly took in the ocean from the ledge he was perched on. Many, many feet below, was the water.

"Ash! Get down from there!" It took a moment for N to recalibrate his mind for the situation, but once everything was back in place, he had already grabbed the trainer's wrist. "Tell me. What's going on? Are you alright? Should I get you to a hospital? There's one in Castelia City. I-" He paused to notice Ash's quietness. He knew the trainer was always ready to lie he was 'okay' or 'fine'. But Ash was so quiet. The trainer wasn't even looking at him. "Can you-. Ash, say something." N pried, giving his arm an experimental tug. It didn't budge the trainer on the receiving end however. He remained quiet. "Ash, please, say something. Anything!" He wanted to hear the trainer say 'anything!' just as loud and full of emotion as he just had. But still no response.

Then there was a tug so harsh it nearly made Natural fall over. Ash had yanked his arm back beside him. N growled subconsciously, snapping his head up to the raven to ask him why he'd done that. But he stopped when he saw tears streaming down the trainers face. His hair was briskly fluttering in the air. "Ash." N spoke quietly, slowly nearing the raven. The trainer meekly shook his head, wiping away the tears.

"You-" Ash gasped out, his voice sound hoarse and raspy. "You told me to get out." He pointed at the sea below. Seeing the water below and really allowing his mind to comprehend just how far he was going to fall made him tense up. But the King had asked it of him, so he had to do it.

N shook his head. "I asked you to leave, not 'jump out a window'!" Something was off about Ash. Was he always this compliant? The trainer nodded, slowly stepping back onto the floor.

N stepped forward, past Ash, and neared the window. A light breeze whisked by, and for a moment he was content. When the wind stopped, Natural slowly closed the window and locked it again.

"I'm sorry." Ash breathed out, and before N could ask, he had collapsed to the ground with a loud 'thunk'. Quickly, Natural spun on his heel to see the raven trainer on his knees. N didn't understand. Why was the trainer here? Why was he acting so abnormal? Had something happened?

The green haired man croutched down next to Ash, placing his hand firmly on the other's shoulder. "Ash, there's nothing to be sorry about. I didn't mean to insult you. I don't hate you." N breathed out, his face softening. He hoped to offer some sort of explanation to the trainer, in exchange for Ash's reason of being here. The King slowly continued, giving the trainer in front of him a passionate squeeze to show he meant everything he said. "I told you to get out because I didn't want the grunts to find you here." What if a nosy grunt had wandered into his room and seen Ash? From the looks of it, he would've been completely off-guard and easily taken out in his sleep. N was grateful to Arceus that hadn't happened and that he was the first one to catch Ash in the castle. Especially after Ash helped put Ghetsis and Colress behind bars. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Ash swallowed a lump in his throat, smearing the tears across his face with the white sleeves of his shirt. "Okay." A weak smile spread across the trainer's face along with his meek response. Blue eyes met with hazed brown.

"Ash, we should go. The grunts might catch you here, and I imagine they will not be happy. They will try to get to you as quickly as they can. Please, come with me." Natural grabbed the boys skinny wrists, his hand completely clasping around the frail limb. He helped Ash up, then tugged at him to follow. The raven-haired trainer surprised N by tugging a bit and not budging. The green haired man looked at him skeptically. "Come on Ash! We have to go!" Another tug from both sides.

The trainer shook his head, refusing to follow his orders. "I apologize Master, but I want to stay. I know I'm supposed to follow your every command, but, I- I don't want to go." Ash admitted with another tilt of his head.

N gaped, taking in the trainers words. What? What?! His mouth was moving way before the boy's words could properly translate into his head. "D- Did you just call me 'Master'?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this half asleep and I really have nothing else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, do you not want me to?" Ash asked, looking away abashed. N was still heavily under disbelief's influence.

He gulped, eyeing the trainer before him. The one he thought he knew. The trainer that helped him capture Ghetsis in the act of using Pokemon to conquer the region. This trainer was different. Not the same brazen, eccentric, cocky and yet determined boy. No, this was not Ash before him. And it certainly wasn't the Ash he had grown rather fond of.

"Ash." N breathed out, reminding himself that it really was. But how could it be?

"Yes, sir?" The raven responded, and it shook N. No, no it definitely wasn't him.

"When you and I were stuck in the ground, back in the White Ruins, what did you say you'd do to Reshiram when we had to confront him?" N asked, releasing Ash's arm. He anxiously waited for the trainer's response. No one else could possibly know the answer, only him and the _real_ Ash. 

Ash frowned. "I told you I wanted to befriend Reshiram. Do you not remember?"

N nodded, placing his hand firmly on his chin. How had he known that? The raven haired trainer wanted to be friends with all Pokemon. And it made him such a unique trainer in N's point of view. He was like N; he didn't want Pokemon to be used as tools or weapons, Ash wanted them to be partners. Could it possibly be the real Ash before him?

Before the trainer could even try to elaborate further on the conversation they had shared, N interrupted him.

"That's alright, I remember it well." How could he forget the interaction? Ash nodded in response, not seeming to question N's motives. 

Silence settled in between the two. The green haired man was eyeing Ash, while the trainer stared at the ground quietly. N was starting to doubt the boy had blinked thus far as he continued to scan over him. N couldn't even begin to wrap his head around this strange behaviour of Ash's. He didn't even look like he was breathing.

Finally, N spoke again as if a few minutes had not just been spent in silence. "Ash, why are you here?" One of the many questions he still had. The trainer looked up with a genuine smile on his face, spread from ear-to-ear.

"That's a silly question, Master." Ash sighed out, his eyes moving back to the floor.

N whispered, and Ash almost didn't catch it. Almost. "Don't call me that." He had muttered under his breath.

The raven momentarily looked confused, but with a shake of his head his smile had returned. He was looking at Natural again. "I apologize, what would you like me to call you?"

N's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Stop being so compliant. Ash, I don't know what's going on but this isn't you." The green haired man was almost shouting at this point, anger boiling over. "Don't act like my slave! You aren't a servant." N knew he was shouting, but didn't stop. Only paused to control his breathing.

"But I am. Sir, I am yours." Ash stated. His voice cracking a little at the end, sounding a bit scared. 

Natural kept shaking his head. "No, no, no! You are not! Ash, come on, snap out of it!" The taller man growled out, stepping forward and grabbing both of the raven's wrists again. N raised them up. He tightly squeezed his skinny wrists in an attempt of getting his message through, resulting in a grunt from the trainer.

"Sir, th- that hurts. I'm sorry." Ash cried out, struggling against N's hold. The green haired man gasped at the sight of him assaulting Ash and released him.

"I- I came here because I wanted to be with you." N was slightly taken aback by his words, staring with wide eyes at Ash who had just confessed himself before him. "N, I really like you. I want to be with you." If not for the fact N was staring in horror, he might've caught the flash of red that had flickered off Ash's eyes momentarily before disappearing. Something was horribly off. N was still in shock, even after Ash suddenly collapsed in front of him, all he could do was stare. 

The sight of red. Reshiram's wrath filled his head, and he distinctly could hear the blazing Pokémon's voice as it spoke about the horrendous trainers that were abusing Pokémon. An image of the Light Stone flickered in his head, reminding him once more about him and Ash in the White Ruins. His vision came back to him. Only to see the raven trainer was sprawled out on the ground, a large amount of blood was alarmingly surrounding his head. "Ash?" N called through his daze, quickly falling onto his knees to shake the trainer awake. "Ash!" He lifted the boy's head, revealing he was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the nose. A lot of blood had already been lost, and Natural hated how he hadn't dragged the trainer out of the castle earlier. Now there was no way they'd make it to a hospital. There was only one option: Team Plasma medics.

N had carefully laid Ash on the stretcher the grunts had provided once he went rushing in with him in his arms. The men showed no clear distaste on their faces, even though they could clearly identify the prone form of Team Plasma's downfall. N didn't care much for their opinion however and assumed on the inside they were all secretly writhing at the sight.

Once the raven haired trainer was placed on top of the stretcher, the scientists began to wheel him away. N followed closely behind, unsure whether the scientists of Team Plasma wouldn't try to kill him while he was out. It would be reasonable, given they were ruthless people. 

The scientists pushed Ash into a room, where a single scientist was inside. N peered inside, watching the man stand from a small computer and walk towards Ash. He rushed over, pushing away the surrounding grunts with a growl. "If anyone so much as harms him, I promise you will feel my wrath." N warned, making the grunts say their farewells and run off quickly. The bespectacled man in front of N seemed to be chuckling out of amusement. "Did I say something funny? I was being very serious." Natural elaborated, not understanding the scientist's laughter.

"Of course not, my King." N frowned at the title. He really didn't want to be the seen as the ruler of such a team. "I was merely going to comment that for someone who wants to help your... friend, you certainly are not making it easy for me to examine him." The scientist motioned to his stance, which had just sunk in. N was hovering completely over Ash, protectively. He looked at the trainer's frown, taking in every detail about his face as he could. 

He turned back to the scientist. "I don't want you harming Ash. But I know something's wrong with him so I need him to be examined properly."

The scientist nodded briefly to agree with N. "Yes, yes. I can assure you I won't hurt your Ash." He hummed out, taking a few strides over to N. His eyes looked downwards and he noticed the blood caked on the trainers face again. His eyes narrowed and he quickly realized the boy had rebroken his nose. It was partially his own fault for not properly fixing it the first time around. 

" _'My_ Ash?' What's that supposed to mean?" N frowned, slowly easing himself off the prone trainer. The scientist was thoughtfully aware of his question, but had yet to answer it. He found a drawer stocked full of band-aids and carefully rummaged through the selection of them. 

The scientist took out a small band-aid, slamming the drawer closed with a low 'thump'. He peeled off the paper, slowly making sure the band-aid was properly on the bridge of the nose. Next, he grabbed a black washcloth and dampened it in the sink. The scientist slowly scrubbed away the blood, leaving no traces. Once he had finished, the scientist took a seat back at his desk. He gave the other man a smile. "I believe it is rather obvious what is happening here." He said with a smirk, turning to his computer to type in a few things. N strode up to the man, turning his swiveling chair back around to face him.

"No, it is not. What is happening to Ash? Did you do something to him? I noticed you haven't voiced any complaints against aiding him even though Ash is the reason fa-, no, Ghetsis is in prison. What did you do to him?" N blurted out, bearing a growl, and the scientist wasn't able to understand half of it. 

But the smirk tight on his face didn't falter. "My King, don't you realize we were only abiding by your wishes? Your most desirable wishes and wants. We, Team Plasma, have taken everything about you and your personality into account." The man firmly crossed his arms. His leg lifted over the other, crossing them as well. "We are here to serve you, my King. And all of Team Plasma reached an interesting consensus as of late. To let a King serve out his term without a Queen would be extremely harsh of us. Your taste isn't of much variety, it was mostly between the young Iris or Ash. But you seem to have a well-established relationship with the Ketchum boy, and as such he was the one that everyone has declared worthy." He nodded, looking up at N through his glasses.

N's eyes were frantically wide. He quickly looked over at Ash who was slightly stirring now. "Wh- what did you do to him?!" The green haired man demanded, giving the chair a quick - but startling - shake. The scientist didn't seem fazed by such a reaction.

"Master, we only wanted to give you what we thought you wanted." He spoke almost defendingly, but it was clear on the scientist's face he was only toying with N. "Only your **best wishes** would do, sir. He would never have been obtainable through regular means. We fixed him for you. Just for you. He keeps some key characteristics of his behavior, as to not completely become another identity, but everything else behavior-wise has been wiped from him. His hormones have also been modified to rapidly increase so you may have at it out all you please. From now on, the boy will listen to every command you make too."

The scientist paused, allowing this to sink in to N's mind. The King only got angrier with every word he spoke. "He is completely yours, Master. He is your queen, your love, endowed to every syllable you pronounce." That seemed to push it, for N growled and blindly punched the man in the face. He was not a man of violence, but everything about the scientist screamed he was just very wrong. He winced once he realized he had punched him. 

N had enough, if his grumbling wasn't enough to signal that. He rushed over to Ash, who blinked awake at his appearance. "I'm so-." N hushed him, scooping him up. 

"Listen to me Ash," He hesitated, feeling that command was useless as of now. The trainer would be listening to anything he said, apparently. Silently, he was grateful Team Plasma hadn't picked Iris. He actually liked Ash. He shook his head, ridding his mind of the current train of thought. "I don't want you apologizing about anything. I'm the one who has to say sorry for all of this." N kept a hand around Ash's back and under his knees as he traveled out of the infirmary.

"Uh, N? That's what you wanted me to call you, right? Why are you apologizing?" Ash asked, peering up at N with curious wide brown eyes. The green haired man finally took the time to observe Ash's eyes. They weren't their usual lively hazel. Instead, they had dulled drastically, like his life had been drained from him. N reasoned it had. N frowned, and he could feel his eyes began to tear up. They had hurt Ash. So badly. How could he help him? "Sir, - erm sorry, N? Why are you crying?" Ash lifted his hand to the green haired man's cheek, and N then realized Ash was trembling. His hand was unbelievably cold too.

"It- it's nothing Ash." N stuttered out slowly, placing his own hand on top of Ash's. He leaned a little in to the touch. The raven trainer smiled earnestly up at him. N smiled back. He didn't want to show how much he feared for the trainer he delicately held onto like he would shatter at any given moment.

What if Ash was never himself again? The trainer may never be able to make his own decision again. And why couldn't he? Because of him. N had shown too much affection towards another. And even if N left Ash to stop commanding him around, Ash would be unable to do anything. He would probably remain wherever he was left in hopes that N would return and lead him. The green haired man vowed he would never do such a thing. He'd find a cure first.

If Ash couldn't make decisions, he'd make the right one's for him.

The two of them had made it back to N's room. The green haired man stuck out his hand from underneath Ash's thigh and opened the door. After closing the door, N went straight to the bedroom. He carefully sat Ash down on the edge of the bed. The raven was looking up at him with the same smile from earlier. It made N's heart ache painfully. Such a beautiful smile, forever tainted... wait, beautiful? 

"Ash, are you hungry?" N asked, disregarding his personal thoughts that were trying to get his attention.

The always hungry trainer tilted his head curiously. "Are you?"

N shook his head in response. "Do you want to do something?"

Ash blankly hummed, his smile thinning out to a neutral expression. "Only if you want to." Figures that's his response. N couldn't blame him though. From what he has heard, Ash can't make his own choices. 

N nods again, slowly leaning to meet eye level with Ash. Quickly the green haired man thinks up an idea of something to do. "Let's watch a movie." He hopes there is still a part of Ash that is fighting. And he really wishes that Ash will show signs of resistence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there really is smut coming, it's just me trying to develop a story so it's not just completely dirty. Please don't hesitate to correct me on some things, my English is sketchy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is my first time writing a hand job though so like >-<

N settles on something light-hearted. He asks Ash if it's alright to watch, and of course the boy doesn't refuse it. The movie is named Happily Ever After and is supposed to be a continuation of the original Snow White. Ash is focused on the movie, while N has completely zoned out in his thoughts.

What is he to do with this teenager? N can't baby him. He can hardly take care of himself sometimes. Can he really do anything for Ash? N wishes Anthea and Concordia were here. Those two helped raise him when Ghetsis couldn't. His foolish younger self had followed Team Plasma's leader blindly, in hopes of liberating all Pokémon. Now he regrets ever wishing for such a thing. Ash had shown him that people and Pokémon were friends, and if it weren't for the teen, he probably would've used Reshiram to do just that. Speaking of Ash, N looked over at the trainer. Glazed brown eyes staring intensely at the screen. Sorrow reeked from the boy, and N was immediately concerned. 

"Ash?" He called out his name, gaining the raven trainer's attention. The trainer had a frown on his face, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any given moment. "Ash, what's wrong?'' N asked and swore it had been the umpteenth time he had said that. 

The raven breathed out, slowly turning to the screen. "I'm childish, aren't I? I apologize for acting recklessly and being so naive."

N jumped up, surprised. "Ash, you are not-. What makes you think that?" He leaned closer, intent on hearing the boy's response. The trainer was frowning, tears welling up in his eyes.

"But, I'm acting childish." His eyes watched the screen as the Salamence carried the prince away in it's claws. "One day, I'll lose you too. Won't I? Just like Snow White?" Ash sobbed, pointing a shaking finger at the television. It now showed Snow White running fearfully through the woods. It clicked in N's head now. Ash feared losing N. 

N frowned, and he wanted to tell him that someone like him was just going to end up hurting him if he stuck around. But, he couldn't. "Ash, I won't leave you. I'm going to get you better." An inner turmoil within him wrestled momentarily before he settled on an idea. "Come here." Natural lightly gripped Ash's arm and pulled him over closer. Ash nodded, lying his head on N's chest. The raven nestled his head into N's stomach, listening for his soothing heartbeat. The movie was forgotten for now as Ash laid still in Natural's arms, letting him tread his fingers through his hair. Ash's hair was soft and silky, it felt nice between each of his digits. The green haired man flicked his gaze back up to the movie playing. "Are we going to watch the rest of this?" N rumbled and Ash could feel every word spoken. 

"Only if you want to." He shifted his head to peer up at Natural. N smiled and nodded. 

"You have to watch it too though. With me." N responded back, watching Ash shuffle his head to face the screen. They watched the whole movie, and the squeeze of dread given by Ash when Snow White nearly turned to stone went noticed by N. He managed to calm the jumpy teen down with a soothing back rub. Once the prince had been turned back, was when N looked down for a reaction and realized Ash had fallen asleep. 

N wrapped his arms around the teen and picked him up, heading to the bedroom. He placed Ash down on the bed, pillow under Ash's head and threw the blanket over him in hopes it would warm him up. Tomorrow, he'd probably head over to Anthea and Concordia's in the forest. For now, he thought as he climbed onto the other side of the bed, he should focus on getting some rest.

Sleep didn't beat around the bush today. Almost immediately after N closed his eyes, he was spiralling into a dream.

He was in some type of cavern, by the looks of it. A growl echoed through the air, and N couldn't place where it had come from. The ground began to shake, and Ash appeared in the distance. "Ash? Ash?!" He called for him, but the teen didn't quicken his pace towards him. N tried to reach out, only for red, hot flames to separate him and Ash. He tried to walk forward, but was met with chains wound tightly around himself. He struggled with the bindings, wishing they'd give way. They did no such thing. Then Ash was right before him, and Natural wanted him to go back into the distance. The teen's eyes were blood red, while real blood dripped from them. Down his cheeks and onto his clothes: stained his white, long-sleeved shirt.

Ash's arm moved slowly up to the chains, and N realized the trainer was holding a golden key. Just before Ash could unlock the chains around N, a dark pair of arms grabbed at the trainer from behind. Covered his eyes and grabbed him by the waist. They forced him to put his hand down. They manipulated him and laughed as he followed each growl of a command. Only nodding in response. Ash was swallowed up by the shadows; consumed whole. And all N could do was stare with his eyes wide. Ash was gone.

He shot awake, realizing thankfully the nightmare was just a dream. N attempted to stand up, but a weight beside him stopped him from doing so. He looked over, and noticed that Ash had been sleeping beside him. With a sigh of relief, N laid back down next to the trainer. He wouldn't disturb him, not when the raven looked so cute sleeping. Ash was probably happy sleeping and he didn't want to disrupt such a pleasure for him. Natural closed his eyes again, and fell back into slumber. This time, he didn't dream of anything weird or out of wack, only the starry night sky.

Morning rolled around and N was the first to rise. He looked down at Ash who hadn't changed position from his slumber. The trainer was still curled in on himself, facing Natural. The green haired man placed his hand on the boy's cheek, feeling the warmth of Ash in his palm. The raven blinked awake, focusing on N.

N withdrew his hand. "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to wake you." He paused to recall what he wanted to tell him. He smiled down at Ash, who slowly smiled back. "Could you get up? We're going to head to the hideout."

Ash nodded, sitting up. The blanket on himself slid down onto the mattress. "Of course, N." With his response, he jumped off the bed. N was expecting him to get ready, but then realized there was nothing for him to do. He too stood up, moving over to a sliding door. It opened to reveal many clothes. Shirts, pants, shoes. N picked a set and closed the closet. He then moved to the bathroom, feeling Ash's eyes on him. Natural ignored the gaze and stepped into the restroom. He quickly undressed and redressed. Once his clothes were just right, N moved back into the bedroom. Ash had not moved.

N placed his garments on the bed, leaving them for the grunts to come by and wash. Then he stepped up to the trainer, looking down at him sitting on the bed. "Ready to go?" He asked, and Ash nodded in response. The boy stood, and proceeded to follow N as he left his room. The two of them then ventured out of the castle, making sure to not catch any grunt's attention. 

Once the two were out, they began a trek down the dirt path. The path led into the woods. Pokémon chirped lively around the two of them as they headed down the trail. A flock of Spearow swooped past Natural and Ash, both watching as the group flew away. They both continued. N finally instructed they turn into the woods and Ash complied, being lead farther and farther away from the castle. 

It took the majority of the day reaching the White Ruins, but N managed to only stop when absolutely needed. Even though Ash said he didn't need to stop, he was really looking weary. The raven was breathing heavily and he was hunched slightly over. When they finally reached Reshiram's resting place, Natural was relieved. The taller trainer knew they could rest very soon, the hideout couldn't be far. It also appeared to be nearly sunset, which was when the fog was most prominent. N sat down on a small block of rubble that was just right for sitting on. Ash sat cross-legged on the floor. Ash's stomach grumbled, but the boy completely ignored it and N was a little concerned how easily he disregarded the noises his churning gut made. Good thing they'd have food at Anthea's and Concordia's. 

The sun reached the horizon, and it's slow dip under the horizon line meant cool air could now fill the ruins. The fog slowly settled, swallowing up several structures and hiding them from view. N stood, giving his body a quick stretch before signalling Ash over and heading toward the cloud. He lightly gripped the smaller boy's wrist and guided him through the thickening fog. The familiar tug and momentarily loss of all direction nearly overwhelmed him, as he stepped forward and found himself in the middle of the forest. Ash was nearly stuck to his side, much closer to him than when they had originally entered the translucent smog. N tugged Ash forward a little, easing him towards the cabin that was in a small clearing.

"Ash, do you remember this place?" The green haired trainer asked, smiling down at the trainer. The other trainer nodded, slowly sliding his arm out of N's grasp.

"Yes." Simply stated, but N couldn't question it. He had to keep reminding himself that Ash wasn't currently making his own decisions.

The taller trainer stepped up to the cabin's entrance, giving the wooden door a knock with his knuckles. A shuffle of feet inside, then nothing. N knocked again, waiting for a response. "Anthea? Concordia?" He called out, hoping his voice had been carried into the cabin. Still no response. Maybe they were out. Natural sighed and opened the door. Ash followed him inside.

The inside of the cabin was a bit darker then usual. Some boards of wood seemed to have been put up over the wall. N guessed it was due to the Team Rocket members that had attacked Ash and tried to take his Pikachu.

"Here Ash, sit down. I'll be back." Natural motioned to the sofa, which the raven trainer sat down on. The green haired trainer stepped out of the room, looking around for some evidence of an attack or break-in. But those ideas were hardly form-able when nothing seemed of place. He decided to make something small to eat for himself and Ash while they waited. Surely the two women wouldn't mind them staying over. 

N got to making some rice and tea. There was not much to make. Both items were made quickly. N walked into the next room, finding Ash still sitting on the sofa in the same position. It would be difficult for him to adapt to Ash's no longer curious nature.

The two ate their food in silence, satisfying two hungry stomachs. The two trainers had eaten very little on the way here, only a few fruits off trees. The novelty of rice was enough to please them. Still no sign of Anthea or Concordia, which N couldn't interpret considering they both were always here. Something might've come up. N pondered what would attract the attention of the two girls. He sighed out in frustration, turning back to Ash. The trainer was staring down at his plate. "Ash, is- is there something bothering you?" N inquired, leaning a little closer over the table they had moved to sit at. The shorter trainer frowned, looking up at N's worried gaze.

"Yeah. A little." A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth.

"Oh?" N sounded curious, placing both his hands on his lap. He was scanning Ash up and down. "What is it?"

The raven haired trainer looked down again. "My feet. They hurt." He breathed out, closing his eyes. His toes under the table curled up, then unfurled themselves.

N sighed, nodding. He was a bit grateful the problem wasn't something life-threatening. "Does it hurt to walk?" The older man asked, slowly standing to collect the dishes. Ash watched him do so, sliding the plate and cup towards him.

"A little." Ash responded again, and N nodded. It was likely that the pain was more than 'a little' but the green haired man didn't comment.

Once Natural had finished washing the dirty dishes, did he near Ash. The raven haired trainer was looking up at him with those hazy brown eyes that N hated seeing so dull now.

He offered a hand to Ash. "C'mon, let's head to bed." The taller man helped up the shorter, holding him from falling over as they headed to the guest room. It was usually N's room when he visited Anthea and Concordia on unscheduled occurrences, but because he never stayed too long at once or never kept up with a schedule, the two of them kept the room open for anyone. 

Ash was quick to lay down on the provided bed, N followed after he deposited his shoes onto the floor. They both found sleep easily tonight, after such a long journey through the woods.

~~

Natural was abruptly startled awake by Ash's screams and struggling beside him. The boy was flailing around uncontrollably, and N nearly got hit several times. "Ash?! Ash, what's going on?!" The green haired trainer shouted over the other boy's pained yelling. His flailing led to the blanket splaying over Ash's face, and the gasps for breathes weren't assuring N. The older man quickly jumped up, attempting to pry the cloth from over the other's face. Now Ash was kicking, and the yelling and screams weren't helping. N climbed onto the smaller trainer's waist and tugged at both ends of the blanket, managing to pry the suffocating garment off him. Now that he could see the teen's face again, Natural noticed tears welling up in his eyes. Eyes that were brightly lit and cheery. 

"N." Ash whispered before he gasped out and he fell back under a dizzy spell. 

That was it. That was the Ash he knew. The Ash he wanted.

He sighed, realizing the boy had just slipped right from his grasp. Right before his eyes. Nearly died too. The rumble seemed to have awoken Ash beneath him. The boy blinked awake, looking up at N with curious. "N?" He asked quietly. Just like that, his name already sounded foreign in his ears.

"Yes, Ash?" He asked, giving out another frustrated sigh. N wanted things to just go back to the way they were.

The trainer smiled a little and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Natural gave a simple 'okay' in response and climbed off his waist. Settling back down on the bed, N pondered what had made the real Ash unbury itself, only to hide away again. Did he mean to throw the blanket over himself? N shook his head, looking at the back of Ash. The only skin he could take note of was the nape of his neck. 

He shuffled closer, peering at the skin. It looked like something was peeking out of his shirt. Maybe a shirt tag? He skimmed his hands over it, attempting to figure out what it was. N's hand met cold skin that seemed surreal. Why was the teen so cold? By the sounds of his breathing and light snores, the younger boy was sleeping. N wrapped his arms loosely around Ash in an attempt to spoon him. Hopefully his attempt at spooning would warm him up.

~~

A light groan woke N, but it wasn't pained or alerting so he slowly opened his eyes. The window showed it was still dark outside. He glanced over to the trainer; Ash was staring forward, an apprehensive look on his face.

Natural yawned, extracting his arms from around the trainer and sitting up. "Ash, you're up. Something wrong?" He asked tentatively, watching as the raven turned his eyes to meet N. 

"N, I-, I must tend to something." Ash spoke, his eyes fluttering closed uncomfortably.

Something. N couldn't help his mind automatically recall the doctor's previous words. _His hormones... rapidly increase_.

Oh.

"You- did you want help with that?" N leaned over Ash a little, eyes moving down his body to search between his thighs. 

Ash looked up at N, following his gaze. It felt like he was being undressed with those eyes. "Only if you want to. I wouldn't mind."

Between his thighs, a large bulge threatened to tear through the smaller teen's shorts. N stared at it, couldn't tear his gaze away. He felt hungry suddenly, could feel saliva building up in his mouth and his stomach growl involuntarily. Gingerly, he grabbed at the hem of Ash's shorts and slid them off. They slid down to his knees. He eyed the boxers underneath, then gazed up at Ash.

"Are you really sure?" He knew the teen wouldn't argue, but he still wouldn't dare to continue without consent. Even if it wasn't really his own free will. "I won't do it unless you tell me to." He winced at how much it sounded like he wanted the trainer to beg, which was not what he was intending.

"Yes, please N. Pleasure me." Ash cooed, a soft smile spread on his face.

The taller man moved his hand down, grabbing at the bulge. It throbbed in his palm. Upon touching it, even with cloth between skin, he could feel it pulsing to his touch.

N climbed between Ash's legs, hunching over his member. His mind emptied and he began tugging off the boxers without another thought.

~~

The teen was huffing and hiding his face in the pillow as he whined in response to another stroke.

He had already come twice, but he was still full and his body feeling relentlessly needy.

N wiped his face with his arm, careful not to smear anything onto his face.

"Ash, you doing okay? Is it too much? I'll stop if it hurts." He knew the teen would continue to produce more and more, but he didn't know how much more. N was beginning to tire.

The trainer shook his head, sighing out. His face was flushed red, and his eyes were glazed over in a glossy haze. "No, I'm okay. I'll finish if you don't want to continue..." His hands moved down to do just that, but N caught him by the wrists. He winced, noticing he had spread fluid all over Ash's wrists. Without further thought, he used one hand to pin the boy's hands down to the mattress.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling okay. It shouldn't be much more." His other free hand moved to the boy's inner thigh, squeezing lightly, enticing a soft moan from Ash.

"Mmm. Do you want to be pleasured too?" Ash purred out, eyes glancing down, and N could feel the blood suddenly rush to his own.

With a stroke, he managed to distract the teen away from his body and back to his own. "No, I can do that myself." If not for the moment he was currently sharing, he may have tried to soften his tone when he spoke. He was just in such an intense moment that he hadn't caught it.

He groaned out himself as the teen came again. His shirt had luckily been discarded the first time the teen climaxed, already drenched with fluid, so now only his chest was soaked.

The third time was the charm, and the boy began softening up. N gave out an exasperated sigh, looking over Ash. The teen was sweaty and looked to be in mild discomfort.

Finally, he moved from between the trainer's legs and stepped towards the door. "I'm going to clean myself up; whenever you're ready, please head into the bathroom." He glanced back at Ash over his shoulder, who responded with a timid nod. His face still burrowed in the pillow.

~~

The boys were clean now, feeling refreshed and anew. They were back in bed, with new sheets and blankets. The others too dirty to remain lying in. Luckily, Anthea and Concordia had clean spares. N tucked Ash in, making sure to bundle him up in blankets, before lying down and falling asleep as soon as his head met the pillow.

Sleep came easy, and settled over him like a warm blanket. His dreams he wouldn't remember come morning.

Upon waking again, it was to the sound of a Taillow outside chirping happily. Peering his eyes open, N noticed it was now day. He looked over to Ash, who was blissfully sleeping.

He could still remember the feeling of his palm grasping him; he remembered the feeling of stroking him vigorously. Something in him wanted more of it. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to stroke the boy against himself. He wanted to burrow himself straight into the other. Something very animalistic inside of him wanted to pounce on the trainer right now and take him, all of him.

He bit back a growl that he didn't know he desperately wanted to let out. Let everyone know Ash was his.

No, no, no. He couldn't. Ash couldn't consent to it. N couldn't rape him and pretend like the boy had allowed it by his own choice.

He quietly removed himself from the bed, stepping out of the room. Right now, all he wanted was to eat something.

N made some more rice, some for himself and some for Ash, seeing as it was all the sisters kept in the cabin as food.

He managed to find some spices too, which made the rice not completely bland. He had finished downing his bowl just as Ash stumbled into the sitting room.

"Good morning Ash. Take a seat, I made breakfast." N motioned to the couch, picking up the bowl of food and a spoon. He handed it to the trainer once he had sat down, and watched as the boy quickly consumed all of it. 

The boy sighed out, placing the now empty bowl done onto the table. It was silent for a moment, neither trainer speaking. It was comfortable, and felt like nothing had to be in the air.

N pondered over some things he could do to pass time while he had Ash under his control. He needed to be looking for a cure, but he had no idea where to start. He wondered if Professor Juniper could help, as she was said to be infamous for her knowledge of Pokèmon. She could be of some help to Ash. Where could he even go for help though?

"Ash, do you know any people that use a lot of technology? Someone good with computers." N asked, looking over the boy's blank expression.

The trainer blinked, nodding wordlessly. "Yes, Bill. He lives in the Kanto region."

N mulled over the thought, repeating Bill's name over and over again, trying to recall a face that matched the name. When he couldn't think of anyone, he looked back at Ash.

"Okay, do you have his number or a full name? Just Bill is not a lot to go off of." N inquired, a hopeful look on his face.

Ash shook his head. "No, sorry."

N nodded. "Don't apologize. This may be beneficial actually. Leaving Unova means we won't run into any Team Plasma members."

He stood, pacing subconsciously. 

"Okay." Ash simply agreed, watching N as he walked from wall to wall.

The taller man stopped, a lightbulb pinging in his head. He nearly told the teen to stay put, but remembered he would either way and disregarded the whole thought. N hurried around the cabin, collecting a bag full of goodies. Flashlights, batteries for said flashlights, water, some medicine and bandaids, ready-to-cook rice, matches, and some money Anthea and Concordia kept stashed away. He placed the bag down by Ash on the couch, gazing around the cabin again for anything he missed.

"Tomorrow morning we will head out. For now, would you like to do anything?" N asked, hoping for any sort of answer besides what he knew would be the response.

"I don't mind. Whatever you want." Ash replied, looking softly up at N.

The taller sighed out, trying to think of something to pass the time. "Do you know any fun places you'd like to go?" Upon asking, he immediately regretted it. This Ash didn't have any places he'd like to go, except with N by him.

Ash shook his head. "No, N, I don't."

Natural thought again, really tried to think of something - anything - they could do together and both enjoy. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"What about the amusement park in Nimbasa City?" N asked, a hopeful look on his face. There wasn't really much in the city itself, but a few rides and a large ferris wheel that was said to look over all of Unova.

He was met with a nod from the raven, his smile widening. 

"Great. Now, let me find you something to wear around here, and we can head out." 

N searched from everywhere in Anthea and Concordia's room, trying to find anything that would fit the trainer. He found an assortment of dresses, all white or blue, and he saw they were all Ash's size, but couldn't help but grimace at the thought of Ash wearing a dress. Finally when he realized the dresses were the only thing he could fit into, Natural picked out the least offending blue, short dress and handed it to the trainer. Ash took it with a smile, and began discarding his clothes. N blinked, before turning around and giving the teen some privacy; he wasn't expecting him to strip before him.

Once the shuffling of clothing could no longer be heard, Natural turned around to see Ash dressed in sky blue dress. The straps were stringy and didn't attempt to hide underlying dressings wrapped around the boy's shoulders. N stepped closer, inspecting the bandages with the palm of his hands.

"What- What caused this?" He asked, withdrawing his hands when Ash winced from a particular spot being grazed against.

The teen looked up at him, a bland expression on his face. "The experiments. When the scientist was wiping me of my personality, the Pokémon attacked me." He informed, making N blanch at how casual he was when he spoke.

The older man nodded, taking a moment to look over Ash; to really look at the state of his body. "Ash, I- I'm _so_ sorry." He swooped down and pulled the trainer into a tight embrace. He wanted Ash so badly, but not like this.

The trainer, head forced into the other's chest, heaved out. "It's okay N. I love you."

Natural wiped at his eyes, before pulling back from Ash and looking him in the eyes. "I love you too. And I'm going to make you better because I want you."

He knew the real Ash though. He knew the boy would not come to love him back after he was back in his own mind. He just needed to believe all would go well so he could keep moving forward;

So he could get Ash, the _real_ Ash, back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Happily Ever After, An animated film made in 1990](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happily_Ever_After_\(1990_film\))
> 
> Can't say when next update will be


End file.
